Mi existencia es tuya
by Bibi Cullen Jazz
Summary: Victoria es una vampiresa nomada que viaja por el mundo hace 153 años una dia espues de cazar encuentra un hombre es hombre es su alma gemela. Es corto xd pero pasen y leean


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece lo que lees.  
>… … … … … … … ,... … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … . …. … … … … ….. …. ….<strong>

**POV VICTORIA.**

Aaah _– suspire- _153 años vagando por la tierra, pasando de continente a continente , cuantas veces había pasado por África, cuantas veces había pasado por Europa, por América… la respuesta eran muchas. Había conocido muchos Aquelarres, muchos nómadas pero nunca estuve más de una semana con ellos pues yo no era muy sociable que digamos… nunca he encontrado "mi _media naranja" _como los humanos dicen o "_alma gemela"_ ¿Por qué? No lo sé.  
>Estaba en América, pasando de país en país <em>Chile, Argentina, Brasil.<em> Recién había cazado a una pareja de excursionistas y me senté en una roca sintiendo la briza rozando mi piel más dura que la roca que estaba sentada incluso con un simple golpe se aria trizas. Ya pasada la media hora y sentí un aroma extraño… nunca lo había olido, pero lo que tenía claro era un vampiro. Mire a todos lados preguntándome donde estaba.

-¿Quién eres?-Dije.

-Soy James ¿Qué hace un vampira tan linda sola, y tu acompañante?

-Hola James, no le hablo a la gente que no veo.- Dije mirando a todos lados.

-Es mi don señorita… discúlpeme ¿cómo se llama usted?- Dijo _la linda voz,_ segundos después al lado de un árbol apareció un hombre con una camisa desabotonada, el cabello rubio tomado tenía toda la _pinta_ de un rastreador.

-Me llamo Victoria estoy sola porque no me gusta la compañía _mejor sola que mal acompañada ¿_no?- Dije sonriéndole a _hermoso hombre _delante de mis ojos.

-Cierto… por eso siempre estoy solo, pero usted señorita no es una mala compañía- dijo sonriéndome. Si fuera humana me sonrojaría.

-Pienso lo mismo- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Señorita, ¿me podría quedar un tiempo con usted?- Dijo pero al tiro añadió- Claro si a usted no le molesta.- dijo con su _bella voz._

-Su compañía no me molesta señor James- Dije sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Por favor me podrías llamar solo James, es que _Señor _me hace sentir muy viejo.- Dijo riendo y yo también reí. Hace tanto tiempo que me reía de verdad y lo gozaba pues siempre reía con tanta falsedad.

- Y James tú me tienes de tratar de Victoria- Dije

-Valla nos conocemos hace poco y ya me tuteas- Rio y yo le seguí.

-Tu igual puedes hacer eso.- Dije.

Conversamos toda la tarde y la noche reímos, lo pase de lo genial.  
>Había pasado ya dos meses desde que lo conocí era un buen amigo, no había tarde que no riéramos y la pasábamos bien. Un día cuando él fue a cazar solo pensé todo lo que él me había cambiado la existencia en 2 meses, pensé y pensé, los quería mucho pero ya no era un amor de hermanos o de mejores amigos si no que me gustaba como pareja, sentía una atracción por él, que cada vez que veía eso ojos borgoña suspiraba, era tan, tan <em>lindo, <em>tierno, la manera que dice mi nombre es tan hermosa, maravillosa y deseo que nunca cambie la manera que dice _Victoria, _no sé porque pero siento que él es el indicado mi _media naranja, _mi _alma gemela, _al verlo siento que mi existencia es de él, pero si el NO siente lo mismo? –En ese momento me embargo un miedo terrible a ser rechazada por mi amado.

Al día después llego mi amado diciéndome que me tenía una sorpresa odia en la noche.

-Cierra los ojos Vic-Dijo James. No lo podía creer tenía un apodo y lo mejor lo había creado el.

-Claro James- dije sonriéndole y mostrándole todo mi amor por parte de mis ojos.

Cuando cerré mis ojos el me tomo la mano y una corriente eléctrica paso desde la punta de mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pie, pero no era una corriente molesta, sino, placentera.  
>Ya habíamos caminado 5 minutos, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.<p>

-Hemos llegado, abre los ojos- Dijo mientras sentía su mano soltar la mía.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en un lugar mágico lleno de luciérnagas los árboles, todo era perfecto y al centro de aquel hermoso lugar un mantel extendido.

-Vic, siéntate-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me senté y halamos un rato…

-Vic, te tengo que confesar algo-Dijo James mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa James?

-Te amo, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi sentada en aquella roca en ese bosque, te veías preciosa, tu cabello se movía con el viento, tu carita de porcelana relucía, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí lo entiendo, me iré, te dejare tranquila que sigas con tu vida pero escúchame Victoria nunca pero escúchame nunca te olvidare porque tú eres _mi alma gemela.-_Cuando dijo eso lo único que quería era ser humana y llorar de alegría, mi James me amaba el me correspondía no lo podía creer…

-James… Yo también te amo desde el momento que te vi que te amo eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi existencia- dije más que emocionada, él no sabía cuánto lo amaba.

Segundos después me acerqué a él me detuve cerca de aquellos labios carnosos y él fue el que termino por juntar nuestros labios formándose el beso más tierno y lleno de amor de mi existencia. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y con tristeza separamos nuestros labios.

-Te amo – Dijo James

-Te amo- Dije.

-Para siempre- Dijo

-Por toda nuestra eternidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **.******

**Muchas Gracias por leer este One-Shot de Victoria/ James. Espero que les haya gustado.  
>Dejen Comentarios ñ.ñ<strong>

**Muchas Gracias**


End file.
